


Happy Not Valentine's Day

by AnaraneSindanarie



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gundam Boys use Heero as a pain measurement scale, Just do it already - Freeform, M/M, SO MUCH TEASING, Teasing, Valentine's Day, fluff?, gw valentine event 2019, tiny bit of smut at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaraneSindanarie/pseuds/AnaraneSindanarie
Summary: Duo doesn't see the point in Valentine's Day.





	Happy Not Valentine's Day

Valentines day. Duo honestly didn’t see a point in it. He had thought that working that day would keep people from bothering him about it but that was not the case. 

 

He scowled at the pile of heart shaped boxes on his desk along with the various red and pink envelopes he saw sticking out. 

 

He took the boxes of chocolate and placed them in a garbage bag he’d taken out of a drawer in his desk. He wouldn’t through the chocolate out because it’d be a waste but he could and would drop the boxes off at one of the local children’s shelters later. The cards, however, went straight into the garbage can. 

 

Valentines day was a waste of time in his opinion. It was no different from any other day of the year and what was the point of devoting just one day to showing someone love? You could and should do that everyday. 

 

He sighed and finally sat down at his desk. After booting up his computer he opened up his latest case while waiting for the computer to load the login page. It took too long in his opinion and if he was allowed to work on it, it would run much faster and smoother than it did now. 

 

The morning stretched on and by the time his lunch break rolled around Duo was Fed Up. 

 

Each time he got up to do something that involved leaving his desk he found more cards and heart shaped boxes when he returned. 

 

It infuriated him to no end. 

 

When Duo left to get his lunch he took the opportunity to take the boxes of chocolate to one of the children shelters before he returned to work and found even more cards and boxes on his desk.

“Fucking fuckers!” Duo growled loudly as he threw the cards in his now overflowing trash can and the boxes in another bag.

 

Duo sat down and returned his attention to the case in front of him, highlighting areas and making notes as he went.

 

It wasn't until he looked up that he saw how fast the time had gone by. Duo stretched and logged out of his computer before locking the file in his desk.

 

As he walked towards the stairs his phone beeped. He pulled it out and checked it. A small smile slipped onto his face when he saw it was from Trowa. 

_ “Meet me in the Infirmary?” -T _

_ “Omw.” -D _

 

Duo changed direction and headed towards the elevators. He didn't have a long wait and within five minutes he was walking into the Infirmary. 

 

Trowa was laying on one of the beds with Sally standing to the side as she sewed up a gash in his side.

 

“What happened?” Duo asked as he walked over.

 

“What happened is Barton here decided to get into a knife fight.” Sally snarled.

 

“Really Tro?” Duo asked.

 

“It wasn’t my fault.” Trowa defended himself, “I was on my way back from my mission and ended up caught in a fight between two groups of thugs.”

 

Duo sighed, “Are you keeping him here overnight?”

 

“If he was anyone else, I would.” Sally said as she slapped a bandage over the gash, “Watch him like a hawk. I expect him back here in the morning.”

 

“Yes ma’am.” Duo saluted as Trowa winced.

 

“Easy Sally! I’m already injured!” Trowa complained.

 

“Keep complaining and I’ll injure you even more!” Sally threatened as she moved away, her gloves were pulled off and tossed into a nearby medical waste bin.

 

Trowa stood and pulled his shirt back on before walking over to Duo. Sally gave them The Look before scoffing and turning away.

 

The two males took their chance to leave and made their way out of medical. 

 

“You crashin at my place?” Duo asked once they were outside.

 

He pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

 

Trowa watched and arched an eyebrow, “If you don’t mind. You okay? You don’t normally smoke.”

 

“It’s been a long fucking day.” Duo groused, “Come on. Let’s grab some pizza to go and head to my place.”

 

Trowa nodded and followed Duo to his car. It was a quiet ride to the pizza place and an even quieter ride to Duo’s apartment. Together they walked up the five flights of stairs and then down the hall to Duo’s apartment. After Duo unlocked it, he held it open for Trowa who nodded his thanks and carried the pizza inside.

 

“I’m gonna take a shower.” Duo informed him as he kicked off his boots and dropped his jacket to the floor, “You should take one too… you reek Barton.”

 

Trowa raised his middle finger at him but amusement was clear on his face. He watched Duo march down the hall and heard the bathroom door close behind him. 

 

He took his time and set the pizza on the counter, waiting for the shower to turn on. When it did he gave it another minute before making his way to the bathroom. 

 

Trowa slowly opened the door and slipped in. He toed off his boots and stripped before pulling the shower door open and stepping into the shower.

 

Duo jumped and squeaked, looking at Trowa with wide eyes, a small blush stretching from his face down to his chest, “Tro? What are you doing!?”

 

“Taking a shower.” Trowa said as if it was obvious.

 

“I didn’t mean you should take one with me!” Duo squeaked, the blush grew darker.

 

“Why? It saves water if we take one together.” Trowa pointed out, the picture of innocence. 

 

Trowa took a moment to  _ look _ at Duo. His braid was tucked into a shower cap that had rubber ducks on it and he had a bar of soap in his hand that slipped out of Duo’s grasp as Trowa watched.

 

“Damnit!” Duo cursed as he bent over to retrieve it, accidently giving Trowa a perfect look at his round ass.

 

And what a perfect ass it was.

 

“Stop looking at my ass.” Duo said as he straightened up, “If you're determined to shower with me, then you can wash my back.”

 

Trowa took the soap from Duo's outstretched hand and nodded. He had permission to  _ touch _ Duo? Well fuck. He hadn't thought their mutual teasing and flirting would ever get this far.

 

Normally when he crashed with Duo, he would get back late enough that Duo would be asleep or early enough that Duo was just getting up. It left very little time for them to sit down and talk.

 

This was the most time they'd spent in each other's company in nearly a year. 

 

“You okay?” Duo asked, “I can nearly hear the wheels turning.”

 

“Screw you.” Trowa retorted.

 

He could have sworn he heard Duo whisper, “Please do…” but no… he must be tired for surely he was hearing things. 

 

“That's good.” Duo said as he turned and took the soap from Trowa.

 

Trowa hid his disappointment. He'd been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't had the chance to enjoy touching Duo.

 

“Here, let me check your stitches and then I'll help you wash up and stuff.” Duo said bringing Trowa out of his thoughts again. 

 

“Okay.” Trowa said as he turned so Duo could take off the bandage. 

 

“On a scale of one to Heero self-detonating, how bad does it hurt?” Duo asked.

 

Trowa snorted, “Since when are we using Heero as a pain measurement?” 

 

“Since now.” Duo said as he tossed the now useless bandage onto the shower floor, “Well?”

 

“Maybe around getting stabbed by a foil type pain.” Trowa said.

 

Duo grinned at him, “Excellent. Now, you gonna tell me how you really got this?”

 

“What do you mean? I told you how I got it.” Trowa replied. 

 

“No, you told me the excuse you gave to Sally.” Duo said as he stood up.

 

Duo wasn’t nearly as tall as Trowa’s impressive six foot three inches but he wasn’t short either. Duo stood at five foot eight inches, which for a colony born person, was tall. 

 

Duo tilted his head back so he could stare Trowa down, a skill he’d had in his youth but had only perfected since he’d joined the Preventers, “Well?” He asked, “How’d ya get it?”

 

“I’m a victim of being in the wrong place at the wrong time.” Trowa said after a minute.

 

Duo arched an eyebrow.

 

Trowa sighed, “I had to infiltrate and get close to the boss on my latest mission, then I was ordered to kill him. I went in and got the deed done but when I was leaving the underlings showed up. All my intel said they weren’t going to be there. But they were. They had planned a coup, but since I’d killed the boss already…”

 

“They decided to take you out.” Duo finished for him, “I see. Alright, let’s get out of the shower before we turn into prunes.” 

 

Duo reached behind him, shut off the shower, and grabbed his towel as Trowa opened the shower door. When they stepped out Trowa grabbed a spare towel. They dried off and Duo headed into his room.

 

Trowa followed him, towel wrapped lazily around his hips. It barely hid anything. 

 

“Are my clothes still in the bag in your closet?” Trowa asked.

 

“No, you took those with you last time you were here.” Duo said, “I might have some sweats that fit you. Let me look.”

 

Trowa nodded and stood awkwardly in the doorway of Duo’s bedroom as Duo went through his drawers until he found the sweatpants. 

 

“Here.” Duo said as he held out the pants.

  
“These… are my favorites…” Trowa said as he took them and dropped the towel to the floor, “I’ve been looking for them.”

 

“Opps?” Duo offered as he tugged on his own pants.

 

Trowa gave him a droll stare, “I’m going to grab the extra sheets and make a bed on the couch.”

 

“No, you’re not.” Duo said, “One, you’re injured. You’re not sleeping on the couch. Two, I have to put another bandage over your stitches. And then you’re going to sleep in the bed.”

 

“I can’t take your bed.” Trowa said.

 

“Yes you can.” Duo said.

 

“No I can’t.” Trowa argued.

 

“Yes you can.” Duo retorted as he pushed past Trowa to go back into the bathroom to grab the first aid kit.

 

“No.”

 

“Yes.” Duo said as he came back into the room, “Sit down.”

 

Trowa sat.

 

“Good boy.” Duo smirked as he knelt between Trowa’s legs as he carefully placed the bandage.

 

Trowa bit back a groan at the sight of Duo kneeling between his legs. Did Duo know what he was doing to him?

 

Once the bandage was placed, Duo looked up at Trowa and let his hands fall to Trowa’s thighs. He caressed them for a moment before slowly standing up. With Trowa sitting they were face to face, just inches apart. 

 

Trowa gulped, “Fine, I’ll take the bed… but you have to join me.”

 

Duo tilted his head slightly as if he was considering the offer. While Duo was considering, Trowa reached up and removed Duo’s shower cap. Duo blinked and blushed as he snatched it from Trowa’s hand.

 

“Tell anyone about this and you die.” Duo promised, “Fine, I’ll share the bed with you. You get… comfy.” He said with a knowing glance, “I’ll go get the pizza and beer.”

 

Trowa gulped again. Maybe this had been a bad idea. Either way, he took the time Duo was out of the room to get comfortable on the bed and to arrange things where his semi-hard erection was hidden.

 

Duo came back a couple of minutes later and promptly placed the pizza box on Trowa’s lap. He climbed up next to him and arranged them so Trowa was leaning slightly back against him, “Comfy?”

 

“Very.” Trowa said and was pleased when he managed to keep his voice even.

 

“Good.” Duo said, “What ya wanna watch?”

 

“I don’t know.” Trowa said as he relaxed, “Any good movies on?”

 

“Let’s see.” Duo said as he grabbed the remote and turned on Netflix.

 

As soon as Netflix loaded Duo made a face as he saw all the cheesy, romantic movies that were being promoted for Valentine’s day. 

 

“Ahh…” Trowa muttered, “This explains things.”

 

“Hmm?” Duo asked.

 

“It’s Valentine's day.” Trowa said, “It explains why you were in a bad mood earlier.”

 

Duo scowled at him, “Fuck you Barton.”

 

Trowa laughed and opened the pizza. He took a slice and bit into it.

 

“Mmm, I haven’t had pizza this good in forever.” Trowa moaned. 

 

Duo chuckled, a slight blush on his face as he listened to Trowa moan around his food. 

 

Duo ended up picking the Addams Family Movie. 

 

Everytime Duo reached over to grab a slice of pizza, Trowa felt himself grow harder. He had to keep himself from groaning. 

 

“You okay?” Duo murmured.

 

“I’m good.” Trowa responded. 

 

Once the pizza was gone Duo tossed the box to the floor and wrapped one arm around Trowa’s shoulders as they settled further into bed. Trowa’s hand rested on Duo’s thigh. He took the opportunity to lightly caress Duo’s thigh, teasing him just as much as Duo had teased him. From this angle he could feel Duo harden. 

 

Duo bit his lip to keep from moaning. He wasn’t even paying attention to the movie anymore. He was more interested in what Trowa’s hand was doing. He moved his hand down away from Trowa’s shoulders to his nipples. 

 

Trowa gasped and grasped the sheets with his other hand as Duo started to rub, pinch, and tweak his nipples. He glanced at Duo’s face and saw that he was seemingly engrossed in the movie. 

 

“Duo?” Trowa asked breathlessly.

 

“Hmm?” Duo asked as he tweaked Trowa’s nipple. 

 

Trowa gasped again, “N-nothing!”

 

Duo hid his smirk as he enjoyed the sounds escaping from Trowa. He teased Trowa’s nipples for a few more minutes before he started to slowly move his hands down Trowa’s chest and stomach. 

 

“Fuck…” Trowa whispered as he tilted his head back.

 

He shifted and moved his hand slowly up Duo’s thigh. He heard Duo’s gasp and grinned as he watched Duo’s face, “I want you.”

 

Duo froze and looked at him, “I… I want you too.” 

 

“Show me?” Trowa asked.

 

Duo moved his hand down to rub the very visible bulge in Trowa’s pants. Trowa moaned and did the same to Duo. 

 

“Fuck…” Duo muttered as he tugged at Trowa’s pants, “These are in the way.”

 

Trowa let out a breathy laugh, “So are yours.” He said as he raised his hips to pull his pants down. 

 

Duo did the same and within seconds they were stroking each other closer and closer to orgasm. 

 

It was over all too soon in Trowa’s opinion. As they caught their breath and cuddled closer Trowa reached up and gently turned Duo’s face towards his. His pressed his lips against Duo’s and whispered, “Happy not Valentine’s Day.”

 

Duo kissed back with a breathy chuckle, “Happy not Valentine’s Day… dork.”


End file.
